Prιmavera
by A. LaLa S. Stark
Summary: El rubio se detuvo en seco, volteó a ver a Harry con los ojos fríos como el hielo y así, medio desnudo y todo salió de la casa para aparecerse en la colina de al lado. Y Harry, como siempre, no lo detuvo ni lo persiguió. La primavera sólo lleva un día, y ya existe la promesa de una segunda victima...hoy./Drarry/


Declaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Y demás personas. Yo sólo hago esto por pura diverción y sin fines de lucro por que nadie en su sano juicio me pagaría.**

**Esta historia participa de Desafios "Buscando la inspiración" del foro First Generation: The Story Before Books.**

**Advertencias:**

Slash (Muy leve pero existente)

Muertes/Asesinatos.

Faltas de Ortografía.

Rating: **M**

* * *

_Lumus_

* * *

Prιмavera

Sus ojos verdes miraban por la ventana, aquel verde brillante que tanto los caracterizaba ahora estaba opacado, como si alguien les hubiera robado aquella chispa de vida, como si algo le faltara y estuviera incompleto. Su mirada estaba ausente, perdida en un lugar mucho más lejano que aquel campo cubierto de nieve derretida y aquellos primeros capullos de diferentes flores que se extendía frente a él.

Un sonido, una puerta abriéndose fue lo que necesito para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Luego unos pasos, alguien se acercaba. Los latidos de su corazón eran lentos, su respiración era tranquila y pausada, su mano derecha se aferraba con fuerza a su varita mientras la levantaba y apuntaba a la puerta de la habitación donde él se encontraba con un _Expelliarmus _en la punta de la lengua. Los pasos resonaban cada vez más fuerte.

De pronto el eco cesó, el pomo de la puerta giró hacia la derecha y ésta se abrió. El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir a mil por hora, emocionado y aliviado de ver aquel rostro tan familiar. Rápidamente bajó la varita y sus piernas no esperaron más para comenzar a caminar a paso rápido hacia aquella persona, sus ojos volvían a tener aquel brillo tan característico, y justo cuando una sonrisa estaba por formarse en sus labios, Draco se desplomó frente a él.

Harry, que ya se encontraba a poco menos de dos metros, alcanzó a sujetarlo antes de que su cuerpo se estampara contra el suelo. Le lanzó un _Levicorpus_ y lo hizo levitar hasta el sillón de cuero café de tres plazas que se encontraba a un lado de la ventana, al lado de la silla donde él había estado minutos atrás. No fue hasta que Draco estuvo acostado cuando Harry se permitió observarlo, y entonces un sentimiento de preocupación y miedo se abrió paso en su pecho.

La ropa negra tan característica de rubio tenía parches de tela chamuscada por todos lados, estaba rajado y hecha jirones de los pantalones y tenía manchas de sangre en toda la parte superior. Su pálida piel estaba sucia a causa de las cenizas y un feo corte le atravesaba la piel desde el centro de su frente, rodeando muy de cerca el ojo derecho para finalizar en la mejilla. Aunque ahora ya no sangraba.

Lentamente comenzó a desvestirlo, un poco sorprendido de todos los moretones y quemaduras que el cuerpo del rubio presentaba pues normalmente el Malfoy frente a él era más cuidadoso. Y más le valía actuar rápido o aquello dejaría marcas y si eso pasaba, no importaría lo arrepentido que Draco estaría cuando despertara, jamás lo perdonaría por no haberlo curado a tiempo para haber evitado más marcas en su blanca piel.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sanarlo.

* * *

Draco soltó una queja que no le pasó desapercibida a Harry, el cual comenzó a repasar a toda velocidad en su mente todas las heridas del rubio y trató de recordar si había olvidado sanar alguna.

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos Harry se olvidó de todo por un momento y se perdió en aquel par de cálidos pozos de plata líquida. Por mucho que quisiera enojarse con el rubio por lo que sea que hubiera hecho ahora, simplemente no podía. Además, todavía no estaba todo resuelto.

—Harry yo…

—Déjalo Draco. ¿Dónde está?

Los ojos del rubio lo miraron con arrepentimiento, luego bajo la mirada y contesto tan bajo que el otro apenas y pudo escucharle.

—En su casa.

Los verdes ojos de Harry se abrieron de la sorpresa y el pánico se reflejó en ellos. Tomó a Draco de las solapas de su chamuscado abrigo, el cual habia vuelto a ponerle después de sanarlo y lo jaló hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura, a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Sus alientos se entremezclaban y un latigazo de furia atravesó el pecho de Harry.

— ¡Estás loco Draco! ¡¿En su propia casa?!

—Yo… ¡Lo siento! ¡Estaba cegado por la furia!

—No Draco, ¡Estabas cegado por tu estupidez!

Hay algo que tienes que aprender sobre el heredero de los Malfoy, Harry, y es que nunca debes insultar a un dragón que acaba de despertar.

— ¡Pues no tienes que preocuparte! ¡Obviamente tú no tuviste nada que ver en todo esto! ¡Y si descubren que fui yo, lo cual dudo mucho, tú no te verás involucrado! ¡Así que deja lo ya Harry!

—No lo entiendes Draco. Yo…—titubeó— Yo no dejare que te alejen de mí.

Harry soltó un suspiro. Miró a Draco a los ojos una vez más y después depositó un suave beso en la frente recién sanada del rubio. Después lentamente se alejó del él y fue a sentarse a la silla junto al sofá donde el otro aún estaba recostado.

—Cuéntamelo Draco. ¿Hay alguna forma de que sepan que fuiste tú quien la asesinó?

Malfoy negó, tomó un vaso lleno de agua que se encontraba en la mesita frente al sofá, le dio un trago y comenzó a hablar.

* * *

—¡Oh Harry! Eres tan caballeroso, ¡Eres un sol! Este inicio de primavera es tan lluvioso, fui tan tonta al olvidar mi paraguas, pero tú siempre salvas mi día. Eres tan encantador. Sé que si te mojas no te pasara nada porque eres tan ardiente.

Harry sólo atinó a sonreír algo azorado por las incesables palabras de agradecimiento y llenas de halagos que Padma Patil le dedicaba. Draco, quien observaba la escena a unos metros de distancia, sólo atinó a apretar los puños y dirigir su envenenada mirada para otro lado.

Cuando ella se cansó de agradecer y por fin se marchó, Harry se volvió hacia él con esa mirada avergonzada que ya le conocía tan bien, pues ahora Draco tendría que compartir su sombrilla con él. El rubio sólo le lanzo una mirada de desdén, le aventó el paraguas a los pies y caminó lejos del ministerio dispuesto a seguir a Padma. Harry no lo detuvo ni lo persiguió.

"_Ardiente"… "Sol"… _Fuego. Una sonrisa de pura maldad se abrió paso a través de sus finos labios.

* * *

—La seguí… Es una tonta, no sé cómo pudo acabar en Ravenclaw. No se dio cuenta, creo que en parte fue porque iba pensando cómo le presumiría a todas sus amigas lo _caballeroso_ y _encantador_ que había sido el salvador del mundo mágico con ella—Harry le dedicó una mirada herida causada por sus últimas palabras y Draco prosiguió— Romper las protecciones de su casa fue un chiste. Me sorprende que nadie las haya roto antes que yo. Y ahí fue donde cometí mi error, estaba tan enojado que…— un suspiro escapo de sus labios antes de continuar y enfrentarse a Harry— no me cercioré de que ella fuera la única en la casa.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con pánico al comprender que alguien había visto a Draco cometiendo uno de sus asesinatos. El rubio entendió lo que el otro estaba sintiendo y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No Harry, tranquilo. Deja que termine de contarte. En cuanto la vi le lancé un _Petrificus totalus _y antes de que pudiera hacerla arder…—apretó los puños ante el recuerdo de haberse visto sorprendido con la guardia baja— Parvati Patil me lanzó un _Bombarada_ que me lanzo contra la chimenea. ¡Me enoje tanto! Luego me corto con un _Diffindo—_su manorozó distraídamente su frente— y ese fue el último hechizo que su boca pronunció. ¡La mate! ¡A la idiota Gryffindor primero la Crucié! Y luego a Padma, la idiota Ravenclaw, le lancé un _Incendio_ tan potente y lleno de odio, tan _ardiente_ como un _sol. _

Harry reconoció las palabras que la propia Ravenclaw le había dedicado a él unas horas atrás, luego sin perder más tiempo se lanzó hacia Draco y lo abrazo. Ocultó su cara de los ojos del rubio para que este no viera como una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se abría paso a través de sus labios.

—Harry lo siento— continuó Draco— sé que odias tener que limpiar mi desastre. Aunque esta vez es imposible limpiarlo todo, porque deje que la casa entera en llamas antes de que llegaran los Aurores… Es sólo que no puedo soportar ver como esas tontas piensan que tiene una oportunidad contigo. Es como si intentaran pasar por encima de mí. ¡Y lo detesto! Hoy disfruté tanto como Padma vio morir a su hermana, y después me regocijé viendo cómo se quemaba su cuerpo sin que ella pudiera moverse.

Malfoy sintió como su prometido estrechaba aún más sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor y dejo que su cabeza descansara en el hombro de Harry. Éste último soltó una risa tranquila que hizo que Draco relajara todos sus músculos, los cuales habían estado tensos desde que comenzó su explicación.

—No importa cuántas veces lo hagas. Yo no te dejaré por eso.

—Gracias Harry.

El aludido junto su frente con la de su futuro esposo y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para depositar un corto beso en los labios ajenos. Draco intentó profundizar el beso, pero Harry se separó de él.

—Necesitas descansar, y te recomiendo una ducha mientras hago desaparecer esa ropa.

Draco bufó cuando vio el estado de su abrigo favorito. Si Harry seguía con esas amabilidades se quedaría sin ropa limpia más pronto de lo esperado. Lentamente se fue desvistiendo y lanzando las ya inservibles prendas al suelo.

—Cállate Potter.

—Por cierto, mientras no estabas le preste a Hedwig a la vecina más cercana que tenemos.

El rubio se detuvo en seco, volteó a ver a Harry con los ojos fríos como el hielo y así, medio desnudo y todo salió de la casa para aparecerse en la colina de al lado. Y Harry, como siempre, no lo detuvo ni lo persiguió.

La primavera sólo lleva un día, y ya existe la promesa de una segunda victima... hoy.

* * *

_Nox_

* * *

Hola Guapuras. Este es mi primer Fic Drarry. Hace mucho queria escribir uno, pero por una u otra cosa no me atrevia a hacerlo. Y aun así este es bastante ligero y simple. Pero bueno, lo concidero un buen comienzo.

Y pues nada, si algo no quedo claro, que espero que no sea el caso. Por MP aclaro dudas y eso~

Los Reviews siempre son bien recibidos! No se olviden de dejarme uno! :D

By: LaLa (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)

"El qυe no тιene celoѕ no eѕтá enaмorado."


End file.
